Con la misma moneda
by Sweet Alaska
Summary: Después de un desamor muchas cosas pueden venir. No creyeron que aquella noche, en lugar de llorar por el desconsuelo en la fría soledad, terminarían sintiéndose vivos en el calor de la compañía desconocida. ¡One-shot para el #DesafíoLemon de Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino!


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Este one-shot va dedicado a la página **"Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino" **que lanza en este mes de octubre un nuevo reto: **_#DesafíoLemon._**

Espero les guste.

¡Ahora a leer!

＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿

**C****on la misma moneda**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

No sabía cuantos tragos había ingerido pero no era por el hecho de estar ebria. No, aún no. Simplemente no le importó llevar la cuenta.

Su hermana mayor estaba sentada a su lado mirándola por encima de su vaso, hastiada de la cara larga que llevaba esa noche. Dejó de tomar con un suspiro cansino y esperó alguna reacción. Un grito, un llanto, una queja, lo que sea que le dijera que aquel carácter fuerte aún estaba en ese cuerpo.

Nada ocurrió.

—Basta. No puedes seguir así toda la noche, Akane.

Sonrió de lado al escucharla. Claro que podía, la idea era esa, tomar hasta olvidar su nombre, pero el maldito alcohol parecía no tener efecto.

Levantó la botella de vodka que le había pedido al barman que dejara a su lado y se disponía a llenar de nuevo el vaso cuando de un tirón desapareció de su mano.

Akane volteó hacia su hermana dedicándole una dura mirada.

—Si tanto te molesta estar aquí, entonces vete, Nabiki. Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

Intentó quitarle la botella pero un mareo casi la hace caer de su asiento. Al parecer los tragos si habían hecho algo de efecto.

—No veía a mi querida hermanita desde hace días y cuando me entero de que regresaste te llamo para saber como estas y te encuentro hecha una piltrafa —le dijo una molesta Nabiki que luego mirando los zapatos negros taco aguja que llevaba Akane cambió de expresión—. Con unos espectaculares zapatos pero al fin y al cabo, hecha una piltrafa.

Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estos zapatos y este vestido eran para él.

Su hermana guardó silencio unos segundos observando el lindo vestido rojo de tirantes que llevaba a juego con esos zapatos que le pediría prestado pronto.

—¿Al menos lo compraste con su dinero? —le preguntó Nabiki y volvió a ver a su hermana sonreír. Es un alivio que no estuviera llorando, no sabría que hacer.

—Sí —respondió y soltando una leve risa añadió—: ¡Y costó carisimo!

—Bien hecho —Nabiki bebió del pico de la botella ante la mirada divertida de varios en la barra y se lo pasó a su hermana—. Si Ryoga te es infiel con esa estúpida tiene que pagar las consecuencias. Con una Tendo no se juega.

—Siempre me decía que eran amigos y que a ella le gustaba invitarlo a probar sus nuevos platillos para el restaurante pero nada más —Akane gruñó y con su fino tacon dio un golpe al piso—. ¡Mentiras! Esos malditos me estuvieron viendo la cara siempre. Si no hubiera adelantado mi regreso no los hubiera encontrado y aún se estarían burlando de mí.

—Se están burlando de ti.

Akane miró de nuevo a Nabiki pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo agachó la cabeza volviendo a la melancolía.

—No entiendo cómo no entraste y les arruinaste la cena. Me sorprende que no hayas explotado, hermanita.

—Había mucha gente, Nabiki. Demasiada.

—Pero todos en ese restaurante saben que eres la novia de Ryoga Hibiki. No habrían alzado voces para decirte nada. Allí las ratas son otras.

—Sería un escándalo. Ryoga va porque es cliente exclusivo y "saliendo" con la dueña nadie diría nada pero conmigo haciendo un show no tardarían en grabarnos o sacar fotos y declararme una cornuda por todos lados.

Su hermana paseo la mirada por el lugar tocando las puntas de su corto cabello castaño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Piensa que ahora esos dos deben estarsela pasando en grande.

La chica de vestido rojo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños ante las desagradables palabras.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Pero ya está! No hice nada.

—Aún puedes hacer algo.

Akane negó con la cabeza deseando de nuevo que su hermana se fuera. No debió contestar la llamada y menos decirle dónde se encontraba pero en ese momento necesitaba de alguien que escuchara todas las maldiciones que le dedicaría a su novio. Aunque a lo único que se dedicó fue a beber.

—No voy a salir a buscarlo por toda la ciudad. No estoy tan histérica.

—No hablo de eso. Hablo de venganza —dijo Nabiki sonriendo malévola con su mirada puesta de nuevo en la gente que bailaba y tomaba sin preocupaciones.

—¿Venganza? —preguntó Akane sin emoción. Lo que menos quería esa noche era pensar en un plan para torturar a Ryoga—. Olvídalo.

Nabiki de imprevisto la agarró de los hombros asustandola y se miraron frente a frente.

—Ryoga te fue infiel, Akane, mientras tú te la pasas de monja desde que estás con él —soltó con dureza—¿Piensas que solo Ukyo ha sido su amante? Yo estoy segura que no. Y esto no debe quedar impune. Debes pagarle con la misma moneda.

Escuchó aquellas palabras con los ojos como platos y apartó las manos de Nabiki para luego voltear al frente y apoyar los codos en la barra.

—Estas loca. Yo no hago esas cosas. No voy a serle infiel. Tengo principios y dignidad, no me voy a rebajar a comportarme como él —afirmó Akane ganándose de su hermana un gesto de fastidio—. Lo que voy a hacer es romper con él y ya.

—Lo harás pero no creo le importe. No seas aburrida. Has dejado todo por un idiota. Te convertiste en lo que él deseaba y siempre fuiste correcta a su lado. Finalmente te enteras que has perdido años de tu juventud al lado de un maldito mentiroso y te dedicas a beber y compadecerte de ti misma. Me decepcionas.

—Serle infiel no me hará sentir mejor, Nabiki.

Su hermana mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó del taburete, acomodó su falda ajustada atusando su corta melena.

—Bueno, has como quieras. Yo no quiero plantarme en la barra toda la noche. Iré a bailar y si escuentro un tipo sexy que tenga un increíble auto me lo llevaré a jugar en él.

Una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro de Akane haciendo reír a su hermana.

—No tuviste muchas aventuras porque Ryoga te atrapó rápido pero hoy podrías tener la primera. Piénsalo, ya dejaste a Ryoga, hermanita; sólo que él aún no lo sabe. Diviértete —Nabiki le guiñó un ojo y antes de irse le pide que cualquier cosa tome un taxi a casa.

Akane se quedó en la barra viendo a su hermana hablar con un pequeño grupo de hombres y como se acercaba con descaro a un tipo de aspecto rebelde, de sonrisa endiablada con el pelo castaño y dos mechones un poco más largos a los costados. Seguro lo tenía flechado desde que entró al lugar.

Les da la espalda cuando ellos se van y se sirve vodka tres veces más. Los termina de un sólo trago pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

En parte era cierto todo lo que dijo. Había dejado tantas cosas de lado por Ryoga para que él le pagara así. No era justo. También era verdad que desde que lo vio besándose con Ukyo estaba oficialmente soltera. No sería infidelidad, ¿cierto? ¿Pero acaso quería estar con alguien esa noche?

Eso no la haría sentir mejor, ¿o si?

_¡Agh! Nabiki y sus ideas locas_.

Estaba por llenar el vaso para dejar de pensar de una vez por todas pero la botella deja caer tan solo una gota trasparente. El barman al notar la falta de alcohol se acercó a ella y le preguntó si deseaba otro trago.

—No, gracias —Akane miró a su alrededor—. Creo que iré a bailar un poco.

—Disfrute la noche, señorita —le dijo amablemente el chico, viéndola pararse con algo de dificultad. Se sonrojó cuando pudo apreciarla cuerpo entero. Era realmente una de las clientas más lindas que esa noche había visto, no entendía como es que su novio le fue infiel.

...

—¿Y Taro? —preguntó apenas volvió de afuera.

—Se fue con una linda y tenebrosa castaña —respondió divertido uno de sus amigos mientras bebía un whisky—. ¿Quién te llamaba?

—Shampoo —respondió con fastidio y se sentó al lado de su amigo en el sillón.

—Que pesada es. La próxima me la pasas y le canto un par de cositas —le extendió su vaso a su compañero pero este negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué no vas a beber en toda la noche, Ranma?

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento.

—¿Se canceló tu paseo a las aguas termales?

El hombre de ojos azules apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Quieres que te mate, Ryu? —preguntó entredientes.

Este soltó una risa llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso sólo lo hizo enojar más.

—Ya, está bien, no te enojes. Fue un mal chiste —dejó el vaso en la mesa baja que tenían en frente y más serio preguntó—: Pero... ¿estas seguro que no pueden arreglarlo?

—Te dije que se va a casar. ¿Qué mierda quieres que arregle? Por mi puede irse con ese idiota y todo su maldito dinero lejos de aquí.

Ryu soltó un silbido por el grado de enojo en su amigo pero era algo perfectamente comprensible. Que tu novia te deje para casarse con un tipo con plata no es algo fácil de llevar. Y eso que Ranma se controló bastante cuando se enteró.

—Tranquilo, amigo. No quiero verte mal esta noche. No vale la pena amargarse la vida con una mujer como esa —dijo Ryu dándole palmadas en la espalda a su compañero—. Por eso siempre he dicho: las mujeres no son para mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano muestran las garras. Mejor disfrutar un rato y listo.

Empezaba a creer que Ryu tenía razón. Escuchaba de varios amigos y compañeros del gimnasio historias lamentables a causa de una mujer, aquellos que las trataban bien eran los que se llevaban el mal pago. Ranma no se consideraba un santo o un tipo perfecto, tenía sus errores, claro que sí, pero iba de frente aunque doliera, nunca le fue infiel y la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Con Shampoo había pensado incluso en un futuro, aguantaba sus caprichos, sus quejas, sus celos, porque la quería pero con lo último todo eso se perdió. Ya no era nada para él.

Ranma le quitó el vaso de whisky a su amigo y lo bebió todo de golpe.

—¡Oye, dijiste que no querías!

—Sólo fue un trago. No seas llorón.

En ese momento dos chicas se acercaron a ellos, una rubia de pechos grandes con un vestido azul corto que parecía ya conocer a Ryu y otra morena de pelo largo en una coleta y una remera con largo escote en el frente que les sonreía mientras hacía globos con su chicle.

La rubia le dio un largo beso a su amigo y lo llevó tras ella a la pista de baile.

—Vamos a bailar, cariño —ronroneo la morena sentándose sin permiso en el regazo de Ranma. Era bonita.

—Vamos, linda —le coqueteo él haciéndola sonreír. Ambos tomados de la mano se fueron al centro de la pista.

La música le era desconocida pero sonaba a buen ritmo, las luces bailaban junto con ellos y más personas se iban sumando al baile. A Ranma no le agradaba el gentío pero esa noche se permitió disfrutar de la música y la compañía.

La chica lo rodeaba con sus brazos y bailaba rozando su cuerpo contra él. Ranma se acercaba a ella agachandose un poco y sintiendo el olor a fresa del chicle que mascaba.

La música cambió a una más sensual y su acompañante no tardó en moverse como una serpiente en sus brazos, cosa que lo hizo reír pero ella no se dio cuenta estando concentrada en sus movimientos.

Después de un rato bailando, donde se besaron dos veces, ella le dijo que iría al baño un momento y que la esperara listo para ir por más. Ranma la vio marcharse encontrando de paso a su amigo con la rubia en la barra, besándose a lo loco. La chica parecía querer subirsele quien sabe a donde y Ryu casi se cayó del taburete.

—Par de estúpidos —dijo riendo Ranma.

Decidió volver a los sillones donde antes estaban sentados, seguro de que la morena (que no sabía como se llamaba) lo encontraría sin problemas. Se dio media vuelta para irse cuando algo se clavo en su pie haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor que por suerte con la música no se escuchó.

—¡Perdón, perdón, no te vi! ¿Estas bien? —le preguntaron cerca de su oído.

Ranma se había inclinado tomando su pie y sobandolo mientras se equilibraba con el otro y levantó la cabeza para fulminar al idiota que casi le hace un agujero. Se sorprendió cuando vislumbró frente a él a una mujer de ojos castaños y piel blanca con labios pequeños y carnosos que hacían una mueca avergonzada.

—Mira por donde caminas, niña —le respondió más duro de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Ocurre que no se ve nada. Tampoco te pisé tan fuerte —respondió la chica cambiando totalmente su actitud a una más a la defensiva.

—Casi me clavas ese maldito zapato en el pie.

—¡Ya dije que lo siento!

Frunció el ceño ante el grito y ella hizo lo mismo. Ver a la pequeña mujer con la cara efurruñada le pareció gracioso y por un momento quiso sonreír, tal vez lo hizo antes de evitarlo porque ella soltó un bufido y estaba por irse pero sin saber por qué la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, ganándose una mirada confusa y molesta.

Sin dar una explicación de su accionar, tan sólo se dedicó a apreciar aquel vestido rojo en segundos. Tenía un escote que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos y el largo era un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, se ajustaba a su figura sin parecer incómodarle y los combinaba con esos endemoniados zapatos negros. Era una mujer muy linda.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame! —le ordenó intentando zafarse de él.

—Deberías ser más amable con tus víctimas, niña.

Ella se soltó con fuerza y lo apuntó con el dedo.

—¡No me llames así!

Ofendida se alejó por entre la gente con dificultad y Ranma podía escuchar algunas quejas a gritos de otras víctimas de esos zapatos negros.

—Que bruta.

No sabía que lo impulsó, tal vez porque quería ver un rato más ese gesto irritado, o porque era una de las pocas mujeres que lo trataban como ella lo hizo después de ver una sonrisa suya (el encanto Saotome no era fácil de ignorar), o simplemente porque le pareció mucho más interesante que la morena que lo acompañaba. La cosa es que la siguió y la alcanzó sin dificultad justo a tiempo a salvarla de una caída por un escalón que no vio.

—Gracias... —la escuchó decir aliviada.

—De nada.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca ella cambió su expresión a una de fastidio. Era sorprendente, nunca provocó semejante gesto en una mujer, al menos no tan seguido.

—¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué quieres?

—Que bailemos —respondió divertido ya esperando algún grito de esa desconocida. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver como ella se lo pensaba.

—¿Si acepto me dejaras en paz?

—Habrá sido saldada nuestra deuda.

La joven mujer frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—¿Qué deuda?

—El pisotón.

—No puedo creerlo. Tanto lío por algo así.

—A mi hermoso pie nadie lo pisa y se va ilesa.

Ranma apoyó la mano en la cintura de aquella mujer y la guió a donde se vieron al principio pero sus ojos captaron a la morena del chicle que parecía buscar algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Decidió cambiar el rumbo enseguida, llevándola por un lugar con menos gente.

No demoró en acercarla a él para empezar a moverse con la música. Mirándola más de cerca se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran grandes y con espesas pestañas largas.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con...? ¡Auch! ¡Oye! —exclamó cuando recibió un pisotón en su impoluto zapato.

—Ahora si estamos a mano.

—¡¿Sabes cuanto costaron estos zapatos?!

El ojiazul soltó una risa y con fuerza la hizo girar tres veces en su lugar sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No... no hagas eso. Que voy a vómitar todo lo que he bebido —pidió con una voz suave que de no estar cerca no habría podido escuchar. Pudo notar también que llevaba un perfume exquisito. Acaso... ¿jazmines?

—¿Y por qué bebiste tanto esta noche, eh... ? —preguntó insitandola a decir su nombre.

—Akane.

—Ranma —le reveló moviendola junto con él, aunque más que bailando, estaban charlando.

Observandola y escuchándola no le parecía que estuviera ebria pero si no la había visto desde que llegó es porque de seguro estuvo en la barra todo el tiempo. Hubiera sido imposible ignorarla con ese vestido rojo.

—Mi ex me fue infiel. Bueno... en ese momento no era mi ex. Aunque ahora no sé si lo es porque él no lo sabe... ¿Comprendes?

Divertido asintió entendiendo a medias. Le causó curiosidad su situación.

—¿Te enteraste hoy y por eso viniste a este lugar?

—¡Vine a empezar mi vida de soltera! —gritó haciendo que unas chicas que pasaban a su lado le festejarán con un movimiento de caderas que Akane imitó sin problemas. Cuando ellas se fueron parecía más relajada. Incluso colocó las manos de él en su cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cantando la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento.

Ranma al ritmo que ella marcaba fue repasando con sus manos la pequeña cintura, encantado con su sutil movimiento y bajandolas hasta sus caderas que, al contrario, eran redondeadas.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Akane, de repente. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y las llevó de nuevo a su cintura con una mirada de advertencia pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo sólo vengo a disfrutar de una linda noche.

_Y a tratar de no pensar en las mentiras e insistentes llamadas de Shampoo tratando de justificarse —_le respondió su mente.

—Te aviso que si buscas acostarte con alguna, no soy opción. Así que estarías perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo.

Ranma enarcó las cejas por la rotunda negativa a una situación no planteada.

—No dije que quisiera eso ¿o si? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tienes cara de don Juan, es inútil que finjas —respondió ella poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzar a decírselo al oido. Aún con los tacones Ranma le llevaba unos centímetros.

—Me juzgas sin conocerme.

No podía negar que le gustaba llamar la atención sin querer hacerlo. Siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres, nunca le hizo falta insistir en que alguna saliese con él. Recibía de ellas fáciles sonrojos y suspiros. Sabía bien que era atractivo y que la mujer que quisiese podría aceptar cualquier cosa de él si se lo proponía. Eso muchas veces fue un problema, porque no siempre era su intención provocar eso en cuantas locas mujeres aparecían en su vida, pero era un subidon a su ego. Ahora ante él se presentaba un reto.

Una señorita a la que acababan de serle infiel y le cortaba el rostro sin preámbulos. Seguro odiaba a todos los hombres en ese preciso momento. Tal vez el pisotón no fue un accidente...

—No me mires así. No funcionará —aseguró ante la profunda mirada que el ojiazul le dedicó.

—¿Y asi? —Ranma le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No.

—¿Qué tal esto? —preguntó pasando su mano por su flequillo, sacudiendo su trenza y haciendo uso de una sonrisa pícara.

Akane internamente no podía negar que casi lo lograba. Era muy, muy atractivo y eso que no había mucha iluminación en el lugar.

—Buen intento —respondió riendo.

—Tengo uno más.

—A ver...

Entonces la besó.

Sus labios impactaron con los de ella y no supo que esperar pero se sintió aliviado cuando Akane abrió la boca y correspondió el beso. Eran tan suaves sus labios que no pudo evitar morderlos levemente avivando el deseo de ambos.

Ranma había ganado.

...

Apenas entraron lanzó las llaves de su departamento al suelo y se fue quitando los zapatos con sus mismos pies sin dejar de besarla. Ya no podía apartarse de tan deliciosa sensación.

Akane se sacó la chaqueta que Ranma le habia dado al salir del bar para que no pasara frío, aunque lo que menos tenía junto a él era frío; de todas formas le había encantado sentir su aroma y no deseó sacársela hasta ese momento. En ese instante quería sacarse todo.

Chocaron contra una pared pero no hubo quejas, sino un beso más pasional que los hizo apretarse el uno contra el otro sintiendose acalorados y terriblemente excitados.

Ranma subió sus manos a los pechos que aquel vestido ocultaba y los apretó sacando de la boca de ella gemidos ahogados por los besos.

Akane ansiosa movió sus caderas sintiendo la evidente ereccion que la hizo estremecer de placer. Repitió el movimiento deseándolo cada vez más, deseándolo entero dentro de ella. Estaba tan duro que la dejaba húmeda por la expectativa.

—¡Diablos! Ya no hagas eso —le pidió Ranma presionando más los pechos de ella haciéndola arquearse contra la pared.

Aprovechó para meter su mano entre la espalda y la pared bajando el cierre del vestido rojo que cayó a los pies de ambos.

Se permitió apreciarla en la leve iluminación que brindaba el foco de la entrada. Casi se queda sin aire al ver que no llevaba sostén y como agitada y sonrojada se acariciaba el vientre hasta llegar al borde de su tanga de encaje negro con un fino moñito al frente. Aún tenía puesto aquellos zapatos asesinos dándole un aspecto extremadamente sexy y elevando más sus deseos de tenerla bajo él. Su miembro palpitaba en un deseo doloroso por ella y por poco muere al verla sujetar con sus dedos las tiras de aquella fina tela jugando a moverla hacia abajo sin revelar nada más que su monte de venus.

—Eres preciosa...

Pudo ver como un tierno sonrojo acudió a aquellas blancas mejillas. Por dios, se veía tan sexy y tierna a la vez. Se dio cuenta que su corta melena abundante tenía tonos azulados y su piel de porcelana la hacía parecer una muñeca frágil que quería tocar con cuidado.

—Llévame a tu cama, Ranma.

No tardó en obedecer. Con torpeza se fueron hasta su habitación mientras en el camino él perdía la camiseta azul claro y los pantalones, quedando en un boxer slip gris. Su piel se erizaba en cada parte donde las manos de Akane pasaban deteniéndose recién en sus musculosos brazos, agarrándose de ellos cuando la recostó en la cama y se ubicó enseguida entre sus piernas.

—Eres enorme —dijo Akane en un suspiro mientras Ranma le sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba caer en la alfombra.

—Y aún no has visto la mejor parte —le respondió juguetón guiñandole un ojo que sólo la hizo sonrojar aún más.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

Ambos rieron y se besaron de nuevo. Deleitándose en los labios del otro, notando el cosquilleo que los invadía con cada toque.

Ranma posó sus labios en la mejilla, la barbilla, el cuello y la clavícula de Akane hasta llegar a los montes cálidos que se alzaban para él, agitados y erizados por él. Impaciente tomó un pezon de leve tono rosa en su boca succionando y mordiendolo suavemente, sacando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la hermosa mujer en su cama. El otro seno llenaba su mano mientras él lo estimulaba sin prisas.

Enredados en el otro se sumergían en pura pasión, incrédulos aún a la vivencia de aquella maravillosa noche que apenas comenzaba y que la luna iluminaba como un perfecto escenario romántico.

Pero todavía anhelaban tenerse más cerca, fundirse el uno en el otro y sentirse por completo.

Sus manos en los muslos femeninos apretaban hasta enrojecer la suave piel y luego fueron hasta aquella delicada tela negra que sólo era un estorbo. Desesperado por tenerla desnuda al completo las jaló con una mano fuera de ella teniendo que alejarse irremediablemente. La observó embelesado moverse ansiosa y perfectamente desnuda frente a él, con aquella mirada nublada de deseo y su agitado respirar. El pulso acelerado le hacía pensar que podría sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento y moriría feliz. Rápidamente, se quitó el bóxer quedando en igual de condiciones.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior abriendo los ojos sin perder detalle de aquel trabajado cuerpo masculino que Ranma poseía y admirando su virilidad expuesta en todo su esplendor. En ese momento supo que la noche era perfecta. Parecía que nada ni nadie existía fuera de esa cama.

Cuando Akane lo tuvo encima de nuevo lo enredo con su piernas y lo atrajo a ella chocando sus intimidades y haciéndolos gruñir por el deseo intenso. Se besaron con necesidad, con pura pasión y desenfreno. Cada beso la dejaba embriagada y la llenaba de cosquilleos en el estómago. Ahora si estaba tan mareada como en algún momento de aquellas horas había querido. Olvidando hasta su nombre.

Necesitada de aire. Abrió más la boca pero no tuvo tregua; él la invadió con su lengua jugando con la de ella, sorprendiendola por la capacidad que tenía de aguantar la respiración y besarla con tanto ímpetu. Pero por desgracia, Akane estaba por ahogarse en él, así que volteó su rostro a un lado cortando el beso y tomando una bocanada de aire. Ranma aprovechó para deleitarse con su esbelto cuello, repartió besos de arriba a abajo mientras con una mano acomodaba su miembro duro y caliente en la entrada de ella haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza por la espera.

—Ranma...

—Dime, Akane —susurró en su oído con una voz ronca queriendo escucharla rogar por tenerlo dentro, resistiendo las ganas de hacerlo.

—Oh, por favor, Ranma... —pidió impaciente empujándolo con sus piernas hacia el centro de su deseo.

Francamente, él tampoco podía esperar más. Se conformó con eso (por el momento) y sonriendo la complació gustoso.

Akane clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Ranma cuando entró en ella de una estocada. Lo recibió húmeda, plena, emitiendo sonidos guturales con cada embestida.

Cinco...

Siete...

Diez...

La cama comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu chocando contra la pared mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en cada golpe de sus cuerpos.

Ranma la sentía tan estrecha que ávido aumentaba y aceleraba su movimiento mientras ella se agarraba a él gimiendo y arañando su espalda dejándole leves ardores que se perdieron en su insaciable deseo por ella.

Dieciséis...

¡Veinte!

El placer llenaba sus cuerpos perdiendo la razón y deseando no acabar nunca con tan deliciosa tortura.

Agarrandolo de la trenza ella lo obligó a levantar el rostro de la curvatura de su cuello y lo besó, pero esta vez no fue de una forma apasionada y voraz, sino dulce. Un beso suave que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, dejándolo pasmado por la capacidad que aquella menuda mujer de mirada desafiante y linda sonrisa tenía para hacerlo experimentar tantas sensaciones en una sola noche, en unas cuantas horas.

Con embestidas profundas llegaron al clímax y él la miró fijamente sin querer perderse ni un detalle cuando la vio llegar al orgasmo, jadeando, sonrojada por la temperatura de sus cuerpos y apretando sus largas piernas alrededor suyo, aflojando luego su agarre sobre él; no demoró en seguirla cuando un estremecimiento lo recorrió entero con las últimas arremetidas y justo antes de venirse salió de ella.

Dejó caer su fornido cuerpo sobre Akane, complacido y agotado, ambos agitados por el esfuerzo y la liberación placentera. Se quedaron en silencio tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones y el latido de sus corazones, que Ranma apoyado sobre el pecho de ella, escuchaba a la perfección.

Los cabellos oscuros de la desarmada trenza bailaban entre los dedos de Akane en una caricia relajante.

—Sabes... me alegra que me hayas dado ese pisotón —dijo Ranma con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo al sentir vibrar el cuerpo de Akane en una leve risa.

—¿Seguro? Porque lamento decirte que esta noche no podrás deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí —habló divertida mientras pasaba su mano por la ancha espalda de Ranma de arriba a abajo con delicada seducción.

—¿No me dejaras reponerme? —preguntó él levantando la cabeza para mirar ese engañoso rostro angelical.

Akane sonriendo traviesa hizo uso de su fuerza para empujarlo y ponerse a horcajadas sobre él. La hizo reír ver el asombro de Ranma y sus ojos recorrerla con renovado deseo.

—No —respondió Akane inclinándose sobre él y precionando sus senos contra el torso masculino.

—Vas a matarme.

Ella sólo pudo pensar en lo bien que está vez había hecho al escuchar las palabras de su hermana Nabiki.

_Fin_


End file.
